


For The Best

by MotionlessMuse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotionlessMuse/pseuds/MotionlessMuse
Summary: That everything was okay, more than great, that's what Yuuri thought.Alternatively, Yuuri and Victor take the train home after their first competition.(Set after the end of episode 5)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romantium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantium/gifts).



> Because I love screaming about YOI with you. Thank you for getting me to watch, I'm hooked ❤︎

The scenery flies by in a blur, greens melting into the dull gray of the sky, houses of rural towns and villages nothing more than a quick shadow across the window. It's nothing to look at, by any means, Victor already complained once the shinkansen began its course that it's a shame he won't be able to enjoy the scenery of Japan's countryside, and yet Yuuri keeps his eyes trained on the window, glued. Earphones plugged in both ears, music playing louder than what doctors recommend.

He turns away from the window only to change the song and catches, from the corner of his eye, Victor staring his way, blue eyes wide and round and curious. He has his dog shaped tissue box in his hands, covering half of his face, and despite Yuuri's eyes meeting his Victor doesn't turn away. If anything, his stare becomes more intense, enough for Yuuri's stomach to twist and turn and for him to pull out one of his earphones. "What?"

"You've been ignoring me the whole ride," Victor whines, pout already playing at his lips.

Yuuri's eyes turn back to the window, his fingers play, fidget, with the earphone in his hand. It's almost like a sigh, a low breath of air that he says, "I'm just thinking," and Victor's silent then. Doesn't respond, doesn't ask what it is he's thinking about. He doesn't have to, obvious as it is, and Yuuri leaves it at that. Plugs himself back in, letting the music drown out the light hum of the train.

It's not much later that Yuuri feels a hand wrap around his own sitting over his lap. Palm warm against his, tangling their fingers together and giving him a tight, supposedly comforting, squeeze. It stirs something in him, something he can't quite explain, and he pulls his hand away as if it had been burned. Puts his phone and earphones away, not much in the mood for music anymore.

"A warm skater-coach relationship, huh," Yuuri says, low, perhaps even in a flat tone, as he sinks into his seat, letting his head fall back against the headrest to stare at the white ceiling. "Really?"

"You know how I feel." Victor reaches out for his knee this time around, giving it a gentle squeeze. He doesn't say much else, oddly quiet and serious, so different from how he usually is. 

Just like he always is whenever they discuss the subject.

Yuuri admits, even now, that it was an impulse. Victor and him talked about his theme many times. At some point, between blushes and stammers and clammy hands, he admitted the true meaning behind it, what truly led him to pick the theme of 'love' for this coming season. For his season with Victor.

Victor had closed the distance between them, then, once the look of surprise on his face melted away. He had kissed him soft and gentle, then pulled Yuuri away with a slight tug of his hair to smile his way, laugh sweetly at the deep red of Yuuri's cheeks as he leaned in again.

That everything was okay, more than great, that's what Yuuri thought.

Yuuri looks at the hand over his knee, comfortable and natural there. Like that's where it belongs. "That it's for the best, that's what you said, right?"

It may have been an impulse to speak so boldly about Victor, about what he feels, about what they share, but he's never felt a drop of regret over the matter. Even seeing the way everyone's eyes in the press room widened, he feels he did no wrong. He didn't. And yet as soon he spoke he was forced to twist his words, shape them into a vague and distorted lie about what they truly were.

Not warm, intimate feelings of love. Not a blooming, intense relationship.

A skater and his coach. Close, perhaps a little more affectionate since Victor was a foreigner, but nothing more.

"I still don't like it." It comes out louder than he means to and Yuuri lowers his head at the sound of his own voice, speaks in a hushed tone while staring up at Victor's serious expression. "Why can't I say it? Why do I have to hide it?"

"The world isn't as accepting as you might think, especially the ice skating one." Seeing Victor so serious and somber is odd as it is - hearing him speak in a near whisper, dejection tracing his every word, however, goes beyond that, is enough for Yuuri to reach out and tangle their hands together.

Questions are at the tip of his tongue, itching to be asked, but one look at Victor's face and Yuuri says instead, "So we keep quiet about it. Okay."

Victor smiles at him, small at first, knowing from his tone and his hesitance that he's still unhappy with it, that he wishes he could be as honest about this as he is with everything else, but it grows with time, as Yuuri also chooses to return the gesture. Grows and grows, until Yuuri loses sight of it, feeling the curve of Victor's lips against his neck instead as Victor wraps his arms around him, twisting in his seat to do so.

"It's a good thing people are used to me touching you all over, right?" His breath is hot against the shell of his ear and his tone is back to the usual playful, carefree Victor that he can't help but love. Not just playful, there's an underlying heat in his words that only makes Yuuri squirm under his arms, only makes him try and hold himself from turning his head to catch Victor's lips with his.

He's not satisfied with the situation, that won't change even with time, but somehow - looking over at the way Victor puts his hand over his leg once they settle back down, his thumb smoothing over small circles over his pants - he can't help but feel warmth spread over him.

Can't help but think that this is what he wants.

To hold on to Victor.


End file.
